Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
---- *bonfaor--do-gooder **un person carital, un person con un cor grande **"Do-gooder" sujeste ce la person tende interferi, an sin susede. Simon **un person bon intendente? Jorj ---- *Me veni de ajunta acel parolas a la disionario, e sutrae la discutes de asiSimon **Grasias, ma a pasada tu esplica vana esta! Repete el plu simple? **Tu desira ce me esplica cual parte? La sutrae? La move? La lia? La ajunta a la disionario? (Tu no pote ajunta a la disionario, car tu no es un dirijor de la vici.) Simon ***Sola La sutrae de discute en esta paje e se move en modo simple,pf * La prosede es vera simple, ma el pote pare complicada cuando on atenta "clari" el — car on nesesa multe frases per clari cosas ce pote es ja multe evidente! En pasa, la plu de surfadores moderna permete crea oretas (engles: "tabs") per pajes, donce on pote labora con plu ce un paje a la mesma tempo. Esta aida multe cuando on copia un testo de un paje a un otra. * Donce bon. Tota la discutes arcivida es listada en la paje "Vici de LFN:Discuteria lingual". Tu ta cambia acel paje, e ajunta un lia a un paje nova. Alora, tu ta segue la lia, e copia la discute a la paje nova, simple par "copia e coli". (Me suposa ce tu sabe ja usa la metodo de copia e coli en un computador.) Per esemplo, si me desira conserva nos discute peti sur "scola": # Ajunta un lia: ## Vade a "Vici de LFN:Discuteria lingual". ## Trova la parte de acel paje ce es la plu conveninte per la discute. En esta caso, la bon parte es "Disionario", car la discute es de vocabulo. ## Imajina un titulo per la discute. Asi, "Scola" es un bon titulo. ## Comensa cambia la parte "Disionario". ## Trova la bon loca alfabetal per la titulo (pos "Saleta de veste"). ## Copia la du linias de "Saleta de veste". ## Edita la linias nova, donce los referi a "Scola" en loca. Me mostra la resulta a su. ## Fisa la paje. # Move la discute: ## Reveni a esta paje de foro. ## Comensa cambia el. ## Estrae la discute en tu pox de copia. (Cut the discussion into your clipboard.) ## Fisa esta paje. ## Revade a "Vici de LFN:Discuteria lingual". ## Clica tu lia a la paje "Scola". (La nom plen de la paje ta es "Vici de LFN:DL/Scola".) ## Pone la testo de la discute. ## Fisa la paje. * Asi es un esemplo de la linias nova ce ta apare en la paje "Vici de LFN:Discuteria lingual". (Si tu regarda la codigo asi, tu vide ce me ia pone los en un parte "nowiki" simple car me no desira ce la vici interprete la sinias de lia ("" e "") en se modo normal — me desira mostra la sinias a tu, sin interprete. En "Vici de LFN:Discuteria lingual", la du linias forma un parte de un table, e la eticetas de "nowiki" no ta apare.) | Scola || Un discute de se sinifias. |- * Si vos desira, me pote prepare un paje sur la sinias spesial ce esta vici comprende, e sur la abituas ce nos ta segue per aspeta coerente. Simon ** Si me desira,si posable e grasias grande! ** Bon, me ia pone el asi. Probable me va ajunta ancora a el en la dias seguente. Simon ---- *fellow(grado de gradua) ** Membro senior? Rexercor graduada? Governor de universia? ("Fellow" ave plu ce un sensa academial.) Simon **FRCS--fellow of royal college of surgeons **Probable "membro" sufisi per esta. Simon *mandate ? ** Autoria? Comanda? ("Mandate" ave plu ce un sensa.) Simon ** British mandate on Iraq? **autoria es bon. *Alesandro la grande? ** La disionario nota ja esta su "grande". Simon **Me intende: usa Alesandro o Alexandre ? **Alexandro *vota jeneral--plebiscite **bon ---- * 30 km--cilometres (km ajuntada?) *vasti--deveni vasta **oce *saco de colpa punial--punching bag **"punial" no es nesesada. alga usa el per colpas de pede ance! me no es serta si el debe es "saco de colpa" o "saco per colpa". **Me preferi la laxia de "de" cuando el no es ambigua, como asi. On no pote malcomprende ce el es un saco plen de colpa! Simon *par atenta e era--by trial and error **eselente! *pirati-- el pirati codigo, meprgama(pirating code,software) **"fura" sufisi ** ma programa furada(stolen) difere de pr. piratida. Simon ? ** Posable "un programa piratal", "un stasion piratal de radio", etc. Per la verbo on pote dise "distribui/oteni un programa piratal". O an posable "piratin". Simon **como "pirata" difere de "fura"? Jorj *ziggurat--zigurat *Gera Mundal 1 o Un o I (Faisal II o Du o 2) **Me ia pensa ce nos ia deside evade la numeros roman, car los es multe min internasional. Per numeros basa, me preferi evade dijitos, donce me ta scrive "Gera Mundal Prima" e "Faisal Du". La dijito pare plu asetable con un nom de person, como "Faisal 2", ma me preferi ancora la parola plen. Simon *short-term interest rates ? ** Pare ce nos manca un parola per "rate/tariff" en esta sensa. La linguas romanica ave "tasa", "tasso", "taxa", "taux", ma me pensa ce "tarif/tarifa" es internasional. Donce posable "tarifas de interesa de periodo corta" (o "de longia corta" — ma esta es bizara!). Simon *nom consetal de verbos con -i, como finia, venia, dormia ? **Ce tu intende? Nos no formi nomes consetal de verbos. La verbo se mesma es reusable como un nom: "Dormi es plasente." Simon